


Just a Face Away

by etothey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Gen, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: A space marine unmasking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).




End file.
